Quinton Stops Talking
by BlueButterflyRose
Summary: Quattro says something to Quinton and hurts Quinton's feelings. Quinton decides not to talk to Quattro anymore. Will Quinton ever talk to Quattro again?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay guys I thought I'd write a small story about Quattro and Quinton. When Quattro says something that hurts Quinton's feelings and to punish Quattro Quinton decides not to talk to him anymore.**

Quinton smiled as he watered the flowers in the garden with Trey. It was one of lovely spring days where someone could just sit down and read a book in the garden or water the flowers with a sibling. Trey looked at his oldest brother and smiled when he saw the smile on Quinton's face. He liked it when one of these days would come. Every time he watered the flowers with Quinton a smile would form on the elders face and it made Trey really happy to know Quinton enjoyed spending time with him. While they were working Quattro rushed into the garden splashing some water on Quinton. Trey sighed hiding his face with his hands. Why did Quattro have to do that when Quinton was in such a good mood?

"Quattro that was very rude of you to do that. You should be more careful." Quinton said keeping calm as best he could as he looked at his damp clothes.

"Oh and as if you're not careful with anything Quinton. You almost burnt our dinner last night." Quattro shot back at him as Trey stared at him in shock.

True, it was Quinton's turn to make dinner last night but it wasn't his fault that dinner almost burned. Quattro had turned up the heat of the oven because he was impatient to eat dinner quickly. Quinton almost had a panic attack when he found out and got dinner out just before it started to burn causing Vetrix to scold at him during their meal. Quinton apologized and took the blame for dinner almost being ruined. Quinton didn't even mention that Quattro had turned up the heat of the oven. Trey thought Quinton didn't mention it because he figured that Quinton was tired of Quattro pulling pranks on him to make him look bad in front of Vetrix. The pranks had started after the WDC. At first Quattro did simple pranks like putting pink hair dye in Quinton's shampoo. But then the pranks became more life threatening like how Quattro put nuts in the cake Trey baked for Quinton a few weeks ago, knowing that Quinton was really allergic to them. Or the time that Quattro put sneezing powder in the flowers Quinton presented to his girlfriend Musa causing Quinton and Musa to sneeze for a week. Muse had forgiven Quinton after he explained everything to her. Quinton and Musa loved each other more than anything in the world. Sometimes they would sing together in Quinton's music room.

"Listen to me Quattro why are you pulling pranks on me?" Quinton asked sternly as he walked toward Quattro.

"Isn't it obvious?" Quattro asked with a smirk knowing his older brother didn't figure out why he did those silly pranks.

"What's obvious?" Quinton asked trying to be as calm as he could.

"I want you to suffer like how Trey and I did when Vetrix said we disappointed him!" Quattro yelled.

"Quattro it wasn't my fault that Vetrix said that about you and Trey. I didn't do anything wrong." Quinton shot back at him annoyed.

"Oh yes you did. You came to the family after your kingdom was in peril. You're the prince of your kingdom, but a true prince would stay at his kingdom and risk his life to save it. But, no you were too selfish to not care about your own castle and you didn't care if your people suffered at all." Quattro yelled shocking Trey and Quinton at the same time.

Quinton was shocked most of all. Ever since he came to the Arclight family he only told the story to his father and his brother's 8 years ago. He figured that his father would remember most of the story but not any of his brother's especially Quattro. Yet, Quinton was hurt at the same time. True, he was the prince of his kingdom and it was his duty as the prince to protect his people and he was doing that for eight years straight. Every morning after he woke up he sang the song that protected his kingdom and the civilians that lived there and at night he sang the song before he went to bed. Sometimes when Quinton was alone he would sing it. Tears rushed to Quinton's eyes.

"You'll never understand how it feels like to have a kingdom that's in peril! My mother is a prisoner of the darkness! I haven't seen her in eight years and she's your mother too! How could you ever say that to me?" Quinton yelled crying as he slapped Quattro across the face and ran to his room sobbing.

**So far so good. I already wrote the second chapter of this story but I'll post it in a few days. Read and Review please!**


	2. Talking about the Kingdom

**Okay guys here's the next chapter for Quinton Stops Talking. Sorry this took so long. I was working on the next chapter for Alfea and I sorta lost the file that already had this chapter written down. Sorry! This chapter is when Trey comforts Quinton after the incident with Quattro. Quinton also reveals a little bit about his kingdom. Also today is my Sweet Sixteen Birthday and no one remembered! Enjoy!**

Quattro how could you ever say that to Quinton?!" Trey yelled at Quattro who was mumbling painfully to himself from the impact of Quinton's slap.

"Because he deserved it!" Quattro shot back at him.

"He didn't deserve it! He's a prince for crying out loud and he's a sickly person! He's trying his best to protect his kingdom in any way he can! He cares for his people! He gives coins from his coin pouch to some of the poorest families he meets! The only selfish person is you!" Trey yelled and stormed off to find Quinton.

(Quinton's Room)

Quinton sobbed as he sat near the window sill. He hated Quattro. He hated him more than ever. He just wanted to go back home and forget that anything happened to him and that he never met his father or his brothers. He just wanted his life back.

"Quinton…?"

Hearing Trey's voice Quinton looked up and noticed Trey was beside him touching his hand.

"What do you want Trey?" Quinton asked in a low whisper.

"I just wanted to see if you're okay. I'm sorry for what Quattro said to you." Trey said as he sat down next to his oldest brother.

"It's alright but I'll never forgive Quattro for what he said to me and I'll punish him by not talking to him at all." Quinton said sternly.

'That sounds like a good punishment, But I've got a feeling that you will talk to Quattro eventually." Trey said as he looked at Quinton with a teasing smile on his face.

"You better be careful with those words little brother. Now, would you like to help me make blueberry scones for Vetrix?" Quinton asked as he gave Trey a soft smile.

"Okay." Trey replied happily as they went to the kitchen where Quinton had already laid out all of the ingredients,

Together the two Arclight brothers made and stirred the dough. Next they placed the dough as equal shaped triangles on the cookie sheet and placed them in the oven. While the scones baked they went to the couch to relax.

"It was nice to bake scones again." Trey said as they sat on the couch.

"Indeed." Quinton said as he looked out the window.

"Quinton do you miss living in your kingdom?" Trey asked as he looked at his oldest brother.

"Every day. I remember how I used to roam around the village on my horse. I was known in my kingdom for my beauty. I always wore white. My crown was made out of silver. I had to hide it when the darkness attacked us. I still have it hidden in my room. I'll show it to you after dinner." Quinton said as he gave Trey a soft smile.

"Did you and mom sing 'Return to Me'? Trey asked remembering the first time Quinton sang the song.

"We sang that song every day to protect our people. If you want I can sing it again." Quinton offered looking at Trey with a small sparkle in his eyes.

"Can you?" Trey begged and Quinton laughed. Soon he began to sing

_Mama you'd be so proud_

_The way I shine_

_Wish that you could see me now_

_Oh great creatures of the sea_

_Please hold her voice for of all eternity_

_And like a sirens lullaby_

_I know you always will_

_Return to me, Return to me_

_On waves of ocean melody_

_No magic can make you reappear_

_But in the song of the whales you are always here_

_Oooh, always_

_Return to me, Return to me_

_On waves of ocean melody_

_No magic can make you reappear_

_But in the song of the whales you are always here_

"Quinton I wish I could see your kingdom. I heard Coventry is a beautiful place." Trey said smiling with tears of happiness in his eyes.

"It is beautiful. I miss it." Quinton said smiling with tears of sadness in his eyes as he remembered the memories.

"Do you have anything to remind you of it?" Trey asked.

"I do. I have a few photo albums to remind me of the happy times I had there. I also have this." Quinton said as he pulled out an amulet from under his shirt. The amulet had a moon and a sun attached to each other.

"Quinton it's beautiful." Trey said as he reached over to trace over the sun and the moon.

"This amulet was the last present our mother ever gave me. If I was ever attacked the amulet would create a barrier to protect me." Quinton said as he held the amulet close to his chest.

"Bet you miss." Trey said soothingly as Quinton stood up and looked out the window.

"lots. When I'm in my room alone I would look at the photo's she and I took before we were attacked. I wish there was some way I could free her." Quinton said as he watched two birds fly off a tree branch.

"I know you do, But the darkness is a powerful force. How are you going to stop it?" Trey asked as he looked at Quinton.

"I don't know." Quinton admitted. "But, I do know that as long as I'm still alive Coventry still has hope."

"I know and we'll try our best to protect you." Trey said with a determined look on his face.

**Okay finally I'm finished with this chapter. But, I'm still in a glum mood. Read and Review Please!**


	3. Stop SOPA!

This is an urgent message for those who are authors writing fanfiction! I heard a bill known as SOPA is slowly rising up again. We must unite and stop SOPA again. If we let the enemy win, than millions of people will go to jail. The bill is unconstitutional, because it is like taking away our freedom of writing on the internet! The government should ban this bill. When we say we don't own it, we aren't doing piracy, and if we continue saying it's not ours, than they can't throw us to jail. We are the people, and we must stop them! If the government approves this, than they are doing something against the constitution that our founding fathers wrote, and signed. We can not let this happen, SOPA must to put to an end by the us, the people. So stop SOPA now, and if anyone from the government is reading this, than you should do something about it NOW!


End file.
